Bladebrekers kidnapping
by memorylikea666fish
Summary: Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny have gone missing, leaving Kai to do the dirty work of finding them and bringing them back, can he do it or will he be captured aswell? (dont worry all you romance haters, its just one paragraph)


Hi.I'm back with another crappy story (hopefully not). This is just a short 'one chapter' job, although if I get enough reviews I might make a sequel. Anyways. I'm probably boring you, so I will get on with the story. Please R&R. Aw yeah, thought I should tell you that I tried to stick to the characters actual personalities as best as I could, but towards the end Kai doesn't totally act like himself, you'll find out why.  
  
~~666~~  
  
Kai sat alone, eyes closed in a meditation position with his arms folded across his chest. He sat on an old red moth eaten couch with springs poking through the cushions. The old sofa had been set in front of the huge old TV; which had quite a small screen and very bad reception. It only picked up the news channel. He was in an old house which he used to call home, although he barely ever came here. This was the house Kai used to live in with his parents, until his parents disappeared without a trace and were never seen again. Back then it was a nice little house with a new coating of red flower wallpaper, which clashed awfully with the freshly painted white ceiling, but that didn't stop him loving it. Kai opened his eyes. Not moving from his sitting position he surveyed the walls. Now they were cracked and crumbling, and the fresh wallpaper was now peeling away. Kai eyes travelled up the walls and to the roof, where most of the white paint had peeled off revealing the brown rotten wood underneath .Kai turned to the old television, it had two large knobs, one for switching it on, and the other was for the volume. Below them was a large dial that was for the channels, around the edge it had the numbers 1-10 in large bulky writing, and to the right of these dials was a small screen, just big enough that it didn't have to distort the picture to fit it on the screen.  
  
Kai unfolded his legs, uncrossed his arms and leant forward and switched on the TV. He was in a more relaxed position now, although still awkward. "It will be a great sunny day tomorrow, somewhere around twenty five degrees." Said the grinning news reporter, waving his hand towards a large map of Japan behind where he was standing. Kai closed his eyes so he only had to listen to the grinning fool on TV. "Now to some more unhappy news." Said the news reporter, his smile fading a little. "Three members of the beyblading team the 'bladebreakers' have gone missing, along with their friend. They are suspected to have been kidnapped." Kai eyes snapped open at the sound of these words. "Tyson, Max, Ray and the team friend Kenny went missing yesterday and haven't been seen since." Kai leaned closer to the screen, eager to find out more information. "Now lets cross over to Jane, who is at the strongest of the bladebreakers house.Tyson. Over to you Jane." Said the reporter as the screen switched to a close up of a female reporter, who was standing next to an old man that Kai recognised as Tyson's grandad. "Thank you David." Said the female reporter who had long brown hair and shimmering red lipstick. "I'm standing here with Mr. Kinomiya. Now I believe that you are Tyson's grandad and Tyson's guardian.is that right?" the reporter questioned Tyson's Grandad. "Yes I am." Replied gramps, not talking in his usual hip young tone, with a sound of worry and sadness in his voice. The wrinkles on his face much more noticeable with stress than usual. "So when did you last see Tyson and his friends?" asked the reporter pretending to be interested. "Well the little dudes." said gramps, with a 'hip' word sneaking through his worry "I last saw them yesterday when they went to look for there other team mate Kai, who hadn't shown since two days ago." "So you're saying that.Kai is it?" "Yes" "That Kai might have also been kidnapped?" said the reporter still doing her best to act interested, although she wasn't doing a very good job. "Well I don't know because Kai is the type who likes to be alone and never." "Ha, looks like you got yourself some media attention Tyson." Said Kai to himself, not totally believing that they were actually missing.  
  
Kai stood up switched off the TV. He walked out of the room and through a rotting door less doorway. Kai walked down the brown and mouldy-carpeted hallway, until he reached the front door, a rusty metal screen door. He walked through the front door, the rusted metal handle crunching as it was turned. Kai swung the door shut behind him, then he stopped and turned around and shoved a very old key into the rusted lock, turning it with a click. There was no point locking it really, because there was nothing valuable inside, he only locked it because he didn't like the thought that any old person could just walk in and take a look around. He then turned back around and walked across the old wooden porch that had a woven cane rocking chair on it, that was covered in cobwebs. He walked down the wooden steps, jumping over the last three steps, or where they should have been. He then set of across the lawn which was covered in dead grass and unraked leaves to the spot in the bush where the bladebreakers always practiced, a spot which they set up, a spot only they know about and how to get to it. When Kai got to the front gate of the rotten white picket fence that went around the house, he stopped and looked back on the old house. He looked back on the old house, remembering what it once looked like. A shiny tin roof, the front porch was brown and polished and there was a beautiful little garden around the porch that had had red, blue, yellow and white flowers in it, some larger than others. He looked at it now, the roof was old and black, the porch was rotten and was splintering, the little garden that was out the front had been grown over with grass and the whole house was lopsided. Kai suppressed a smile, as he felt that smiling was a sigh of weakness, but at the same time he suppressed his sadness that he felt about his parents going missing.  
  
~~666~~  
  
Kai pushed through the branches of the green flowering trees, every now and then catching a waft of the smell of the bright red flowers that were blooming from little green buds that protruded from the twigs, and occasionally walking into spider webs. When Kai had pushed through the trees he came to a clearing of trees, which had three beyblade arenas, a large red one, a medium sized blue arena and a small yellow one. Kai surveyed the area, but did not see any sign of his teammates. Kai then moved his attention to the ground, hoping to find some footprints. He paced around checking the ground, but only finding large brown rocks, small leaves and twigs, parts of snapped beyblade pieces, dirt and the occasional candy bar wrapper.everything but footsteps.  
  
Kai felt a slight tinge of panic, maybe they have been kidnapped he thought. Kai suppressed the feelings of worry, acting cool and relaxed. He started walking towards the path that led out of the clearing, when something hit him hard in the side knocking the wind out of him and sending him falling to the ground. Before Kai could realise what had happened he was covered in a brown potato sack and had a rope bound around his waist, so tight that it hurt.it was obviously there to hold the sack over his head and arms. "We got him!" said a high-pitched female voice while Kai struggled to get free. "Couldn't have done it better myself." Said a male voice. Kai recognised these voices, but he didn't know where from. Suddenly the two people lifted him off the ground, one had his shoulders and the other had his legs on a tight hold. As they started to carry Kai to wherever they where going, Kai struggled and slipped out of their grip. He fell to the ground hard, knocking his head on a rock and sending him into a daze. "Feisty one aint he?" said the female voice. "Hopefully that will teach him not to struggle." Said the male voice in a laughing tone. Kai was to focused on the throbbing pain in has head, and trying to stay conscious to struggle. He felt himself get carried through the trees until he was hurled into a metal trailer on the back of a Ute. Kai could feel the cold metal through the sack, and then he heard the sound of two car doors closing. Kai felt the car start up, and then start to move.  
  
~~666~~  
  
The car came to a lurching halt, sending Kai sliding forward and into the side of the cold metal trailer. Kai heard the car doors open and then close again, then he heard the sound of rock crunching under shoes coming towards him. He felt himself get hoisted over one of the kidnappers shoulder, and then thrown back onto the ground. "You take the legs, and I'll take the shoulders." Said the male voice. Kai felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, and then he felt a colder set of fingers wrap around his ankles. He was carried a little way, listening to the sounds of their footsteps, until they stopped. Kai heard a door open and then felt a sudden wall of warmth hit him. Kai didn't struggle; his head was still too sore. The warmth that had hit him when he entered the room got warmer as they walked further into the room, then he felt himself thump against the floor, the heat scorching his right shoulder through the sack. Kai felt one of the kidnappers untie the rope around his waist and slide the potato sack of over his head. Kai looked around, he was in an old wooden house with wooden floorboards, wooden walls, wooden ceilings and a burning fireplace to his right. Kai looked up at the kidnappers. he recognised them. Kai stood up so that he was face to face with the kidnapper, not worried about the pain in his head any more. "Tala." Said Kai in a calm tone "I knew that you were lower than dirt, but I didn't know that you would actually stoop so low." Tala's face filled with fury "Don't speak to me like th-at." Said Tala punching Kai in the stomach, and knocking the wind out of him. Kai leant forward a little "You are low," said Kai standing back up and smiling "Hitting a person when they're not expecting it, I thought that you were better than that." Kai was smiling, not showing any signs of pain, this only ticked off Tala more. "Don't you mess with me you piece of crap!" exclaimed Tala throwing a punch at Kai, his face was filled with anger. Kai saw him throw the punch and snapped into action and caught Talas wrist, Kai twisted Talas hand as far as it could go. Talas arm twisted around until he was bending backwards "Crap am I?" said Kai "Well then you must be pretty pathetic if you are taken down by a piece of crap." Kai said glaring at Tala. Kai noticed a female figure run into the other room, but did not bother to follow. "What do you mean taken down?" Said Tala smiling in a demonic way. "This!" exclaimed Kai letting go of his hand and kicking Tala in the stomach. Tala fell to the floor holding his stomach. "Now I'm as low as you are!" Kai spat at him, "So where are the others?" asked Kai. "Who said that we kidnapped them as well?" said Tala grinning at him. "Don't even bother." Said Kai. "Bother with what?" asked Tala pretending to be dumb. Kai kicked him in the stomach again, wiping the smile off his face. "Ok" Said Tala in pain with his jaw clenched, "Go through that door," said Tala pointing to a doorway. "And go to the far left corner, and you will find a hidden trapdoor. Go through the trapdoor and you should find them." Kai picked up the rope that had been tied around him and started to tie it around Tala, pinning his arms to his side. Kai took the keys off Talas belt and walked over to the front door and locked it, then he pocketed the keys. "Don't move!" said Kai looking at Tala.  
  
Kai walked through the door that Tala had pointed at and into the other room. The room was a small wooden one like the other one, except that it was bare, no doors, no windows.nothing! Kai noticed a female figure in the corner where the trap door was, obviously struggling to open the trap door. Kai walked up behind the red haired girl, put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "Mariah!" Kai blurted out in shock, looking into Mariah's green eyes. "Yes!" snapped Mariah throwing Kais hand of her shoulder, her face showed anger. Kai went back to his normal self, "So what are you doing hanging around with scum like Tala?" Kai questioned Mariah. "Where in love." Said Mariah "And he's not scum!" Kai laughed out loud, a smile spreading across his face "Well wont Ray be crushed." Said Kai still laughing.  
  
Kai then quickly grabbed Mariah's wrists and kissed her. He held her there in the kiss for a few moments they pulled away from each other softly and slowly. "That's been coming for a while." Said Kai surprised with himself, and breathing a little heavier than usual. Mariah had a look of shock on her face, but then she straightened out, but before anything else could happen, Mariah pulled Kai into another kiss. This one was wetter and longer than the other one. When they pulled away, Kai let go of her wrists and bent down and yanked open the trap door, before she could kiss him again. "After you." Said Kai awkwardly to Mariah. Mariah smiled and bit her lip, "You're a much better kisser than Tala." She said before climbing through the trap door. Kai climbed in after her, closing the door behind him.  
  
The room was dark and dusty; Kai stumbled down the steps, because he couldn't see where he was going too well. He tripped and fell down the stairs landing on his back at Mariah's feet. Mariah looked down on him and smiled at him and tried to suppress laughter, then she took a lighter out of her pocket and helped Kai back to his feet. "Here use this." Said Mariah handing him the lighter. Kai took the lighter and lit it with a grateful expression on his face; it cast an eerie dim light on everything. Kai looked around the room, it was like a bunker, all there was in the room was a staircase made from wood that was starting to splinter, a big steel door on the other side of the room and the walls were crafted from large sandstone rocks. Kai followed Mariah towards the door, watching their shadows dancing on the walls that were cast by the firelight. Mariah stopped in front of the door and started to pull at the steel handle. Her efforts were doing nothing. "Here" said Kai taking his finger off the lighter button, sending the room into darkness again. Kai pushed her aside and gave the door one good hard pull. It screeched open with the sound of metal against metal. The light in the other room had been left on, and as the door opened the light from the other room flooded into the dark basement. "You're stronger than Tala as well." Said Mariah in a tone that made Kai blush. Kai looked into the room and saw his team lying on the floor. Kai ran over to Kenny who was the closest and looked at him, he just lay there with Dizzi on his chest. "What's wrong with them?" asked Kai turning to Mariah. "Tala drugged them.don't worry, its not harmful." Said Mariah noticing the look on Kais face. Kai looked around the room, he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Kai spotted a door; he ran over to it, it was large and metal like the other one. Kai pushed the door, but it wouldn't open. Kai pushed again, but still nothing. Kai kicked the door as hard as he could and at last it swung open with the same screeching noise that the other one made. The door led out to a strip of grass, and then a road. "Give me a hand here." Said Kai to Mariah. Kai had started dragging Tyson out of the room by his arms, his legs dragging along the ground. Mariah grabbed Kenny by the arms and started to drag him out, while Mariah dragged Max. Once they all lay on the grass next to the road, Kai sat down for a second; Mariah came over and sat next to him. There was an awkward silence, then Mariah, still not making eye contact, said "Well.I wasn't expecting you to-to do what you did." Kai was not good in these kinds of situations. "I hope what you did back there was a true expression of your feelings." Said Mariah "Because I feel the same way." Kai was becoming more uncomfortable talking about 'love' and 'relationships' because he didn't know what to say, as he had never been in this situation. "I'm gonna go find a phone booth to ring Mr. Dickenson." Said Kai "You stay here and watch these four." Said Kai. He stood up and walked away before Mariah could respond.  
  
~~666~~  
  
*Back at Tyson's*  
  
They all sat in the empty wooden room at Tyson's place. Kai had just finished telling Tyson and the others a very detailed description of how he and Mariah got Tala into jail, and how they got together. "Wow" said Tyson stupidly, with a big grin on his face "Hey Ray aren't you jealous that Kai got Mariah and not you?" Tyson asked Ray in a sarcastic tone. Ray opened his eyes and looked at Tyson. "Tyson.you know perfectly well that me and Mariah are only friends." Said Ray in a firm tone to Tyson. Mr. Dickenson walked in just as Ray had finished talking, his baldhead shining a bit more than usual. "Bad news bladebreakers" said Mr. Dickenson "Tala's escaped from jail.  
  
~~666~~the end~~666~~  
  
.*~* WOW! I never knew that I could write so much.that is the longest single chapter story that I have ever read or written, put it this way though, I got allllot of typing practice, I cant feel the tips of my fingers.Waaaaaaaa! Anyways, hope you liked it (if you actually stuck around and read the whole thing) it took me about 2-3 days, but I got there, and don't go abusing me through e-mail because I said it was a short story (I didn't expect it to turn out so long) also if there's anything you don't understand email me about it and I will do my best to clear it up. Now start reviewing all you nutters out there, review like you aint never reviewed before! Mwahahahahahahahahah-.what.I'm not nuts.who me? No certainly not! AND...Nearly forgot, the '666' is just my little trade mark, and no for all those people out there I don't worship the devil ok.I DON'T!  
  
p.s. and remember, watch out for devil fish mwahahahaha! 666 And please read my other stories. ^_^ 


End file.
